Did You Miss Me, Kitten?
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: A year, a whole year, since Deep Blue was defeated and the Earth saved. Ichigo has sunk into depression since no one has told her Kisshu is alive, but what will happen when a very much alive Kisshu shows up. [ABANDONED]
1. Ichigo's Dream

**OK, this is not my first fanfic, I wrote Harry Potter fanfics on a different site before now (I may put those up as well), but this is my first TMM fanfic. And as a warning to all Aoyama lovers, this is a Kishigo fanfic. Don't get me wrong I like Aoyama, but I'm not into tree-huggers.**

**Ichigo: That's your problem, not mine.**

**Uh-huh, and your job is?**

**Ichigo: *sigh* Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla Mew Mew in anyway shape or form other than her plot or future made-up characters. Otherwise...**

**I think they get the point. *grins evilly***

**Ichigo: You scare me.**

**I scare a lot of people, kitten.**

* * *

><p>1. Ichigo's Dream<p>

**Ichigo's POV**

_I__chigo sat on the floor of the palace haning her head, her body bruised, bloodied and tired. Aoyama-kun, now Deep Blue, walked closer to her._

_She__ looked up at him "You said 'no longer necessary.' What are you talking about?"_

_He grinned, "I have no reason to explain it. I am invincible. That's all you need to know."_

_She was in total shock. _This was not my Aoyama-kun. Where was that gentle smile I so loved?_ She thought._

"_Almighty as I am, I can not be defeated by a pathetic Earthling." Aoyama-kun raised his hand and a blue light formed around it, Ichigo's eyes widened and she gasped._

"_This beautiful planet belongs to me. It is solely mine. I won't allow anyone else to touch it!" His eyes glowed with anger._

"_Aoyama-kun!" She screamed, suddenly, the air rippled and Kisshu appeared, he kneeled before Aoyama-kun._

"_Please wait, Deep Blue-sama." Kisshu said._

"_Kisshu?" She whispered, he shot her a glare that surprised her._

_Aoyama-kun didn't look away from her, but spoke to Kisshu. "What is it, useless one? Get out of my sight!"_

"_Deep Blue-sama," began Kisshu, "please accept my deep apologies for the many disrespects up until now." Then he stood and started to walk towards Ichigo._

"_Kisshu?"_

"_In order to atone…__Watch as I end the life of this Earthling." She watched in shock as his dragon swords appeared in his hands. "Please lay down your arms. Earthlings aren't worth troubling yourself with."_

"_You're asking forgiveness from me?" Aoyama chuckled evily, lowering his hand._

"_Yes. Everything on this planet belongs to Deep Blue-sama." Kisshu paused . "However…"_

_Kisshu transported himself to behind Aoyama-kun, one of his swords pointed at his neck. Ichigo gasped._

"_You!" Aoyama-kun said with anger in his voice._

_Kisshu spoke to Aoyama-kun with anger in his eyes, "You have been driven by your own greed and became careless. All you want is to make this planet your own. You never planned to use this power to save my home planet. If you really want to hurt the Earth this badly, go right ahead." A short pause followed, then Kisshu said, "But I will never allow you to have Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo watched in silence, she could hear her own heart beating in her chest, she held her breath._

"_In the end, you plan to oppose me?" Aoyama-kun asked._

"_That's right." Kisshu grinned and thrust his sword in his other hand towards Aoyama-kun's chest, but Ichigo watched in horror as instead, Aoyama's sword pierced Kisshu's chest._

_Kisshu winced in pain, "I lost." Then he was flung off of Aoyama's sword towards her._

"_Kisshu!" She screamed, he landed in front of her; Ichigo laid his limp body in her lap, "Kisshu."_

_Kisshu's eyes opened to look at her, his face was a mix of sad and happy. "I guess I was lucky to have this time with you. Ichigo." As he spoke tears formed in her eyes, "Are you crying, Ichigo?" He paused; she stared down at him, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'll teach you something good." He said._

_He started to raise his face towards hers, "Kisshu." Ichigo whispered. When his lips were just a breaths width away from hers he collapsed back into her arms._

"_KISSHU!"_

Ichigo shot straight up in bed, gasping for air, tears stains on her cheeks. She looked at the clock, it was 3 in the morning.

It was summer, and she had a date with Aoyama-kun that day. It had been nearly a year since that fateful day. And every night since she has dreamt about the moment when Kisshu died in her arms. It haunted her dreams.

Ichigo never loved Kisshu, it has always been her Aoyama-kun she loved. But watching someone try to kiss you and then die in your arms has a terrible effect on you.

She told Shirogane about her dreams. But being the idiot jerk he is, he brushed it aside like everything else he didn't find important. Akasaka-san wouldn't say anything unless Shirogane did. Ichigo tried to talk to the other mew mews, but Mint ignored her, Lettuce just smiled sadly, Pudding laughed, and Zakuro shook her head. It was like no one cared.

The only person left to talk to was Aoyama-kun, but he was very sensitive about the subject of that day that it wouldn't be a good idea.

She felt alone. Over the past year, despite appearing her cheerful-self, Ichigo fell into depression. Not even a date with Aoyama-kun could heighten her spirits; she only pretended to be happy most of the time.

She wasn't happy at all; she felt the sting of guilt whenever she thought about Kisshu, and that was almost all the time now. Ichigo blamed herself for his death.

Ichigo sat in her room later that day, thinking. Not about her date, but about her dream.

"Ichigo!" Her mom called from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready!" She put on her mask of cheerfulness and skipped down to the dinning room.

"Mmm, the food is as good as ever mom!" Ichigo said cheerfully, munching her food ravenously.

"Ichigo sure seems in a rather good mood today." Her dad said.

"Ichigo's always in this kind of mood, dear." Her mom said smiling at her dad.

"Did something happen with your boyfriend Aoyama?" Her dad inquired.

Ichigo nearly spit out her food, "Dad!"

"So something did happen, eh?" Ichigo's dad got a devilish grin, "What was it?"

"Why are you always like this? Can't I just be happy for no reason!"

"She's right, dear, you are always asking that question, even when Ichigo is not happy." Her mom said, backing her up. Apparently they were a lot alike.

Her dad crossed his arms and grumbled.

Yes, it was another normal meal at the Momomiya home, actually even though she was pretending to be happy, that had become a normal part of it too.

When would everything be OK again? Would she ever stop feeling sorry about Kisshu's death? Was there another reason Ichigo didn't want to let it go.

No, there was no other reason. She loved her Aoyama-kun. Yet still, that night she went to sleep with tears in her eyes again, reluctant to fall asleep and be haunted by his death once more.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu watched his kitten go to bed. He hovered outside her window in the dark of a moonless night, but because he wasn't human his surroundings seemed as bright as ever. This was the third night since he returned to Earth, the third night Kisshu watched his kitten fall asleep with tears in her eyes.

He had come back for her of course, there was no reason left for him to fool around with the useless Earthlings, now that his home planet had been saved and his people lived in peace.

But for some reason Kisshu couldn't approach her. Before he would have relished in the fact his kitten was crying, but now things had changed. After Ichigo had cried herself to sleep, Kisshu teleported into her room.

She looked so small and helpless, like a lost kitten. Kisshu knelt by her bedside and wiped away the still fresh tears from her cheeks. Then he softly kissed her lips, "Good night, kitten." Then the air rippled and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: I still don't like him.<strong>

**You're heartless, even after he died in your arms you still don't care? That's cold.**

**Ichigo: Um...**

**Suit yourself, anyways I hope you enjoyed this. The chapter was short but all my beginnings are short. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. My life force is writing and the computer.**

**Ichigo: Your strange.**

**I get that a lot, kitten. Well please review! Positive and negative feedback appreciated!**


	2. He's Alive

**OK, I want to thank my first 6 reviewers once again for being so awesomely fantastic! Thank you magicalgirl100591, RubyLandry, Nightshadowmidnight, Hope Diamond, CelticLily, and Gallaghergirl101101101! GO KISHIGO!  
><strong>

**Ichigo: *mumbles* There is no Kishigo...**

**What are you doing here! It's not your turn!**

**Ichigo: But you told me to-**

**GET OUT!**

**Ichigo: Nyyaaa!**

**Kisshu: Wait, what's going on?**

**You're late!**

**Kisshu: Whatever, Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla Mew Mew in anyway shape or form other than her plot or future made-up characters, if she did own it-**

**Ichigo: Don't even think about it!**

**What are you still doing here! Nevermind, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>2. He's Alive<p>

**Ichigo'****s POV**

The same nightmare, another morning, the same tear stained face that cried for the deceased Kisshu.

Today Ichigo didn't feel like acting cheery. So she pretended to come down with a slight cough.

"You don't have a fever, maybe you should take it easy today. They must be working you too hard at that Café." Her mom said when she came down for breakfast; if this were a real cough she would probably be right.

"I'll just call in sick. I mean they probably don't want a sick person handling food." Ichigo said grabbing her phone. She dialed the number of the café.

"Oh, hey Lettuce, I'm not feeling good today, I've got a slight cough and my mom thinks I should take it easy. So, I'm gonna take the day off. Oh, OK, great. Bye." Ichigo hung up. She sighed. lying had become so easy now.

She looked at her cell phone where Masha hung as a key chain, "Hey mom, I'm gonna take a short walk, maybe I just need a bit of fresh air."

Ichigo watched her feet as she slowly walked down the sidewalk. Then she saw a spot on the sidewalk by her feet turn a shade darker, as if water had just dropped on it, but it wasn't raining, there were no clouds in the sky. Then she realized she was crying, she wiped the tears out of her eyes but they just kept coming. She had walked all the way to the park. She sat down under a tree and continued to cry, not holding it back.

"_What's the matter, kitten?"_ A voice echoed around her.

That voice, that nickname for her. It wasn't possible, had this gone on for so long she was now hearing things? She looked around, she was the only one in that area of the park. She looked up. There was no one there in the tree that she could tell from down there.

"Did you miss me, kitten?" The voice said this time she knew exactly where it came from and looked in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"K-K-Kisshu…" She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Surprised to see me I see." Kisshu smiled. Ichigo struggled to stand to her feet from shock.

She must be hallucinating. She had to be. Kisshu was dead! He was dead! "H-how…You're supposed to be…dead…" Ichigo's face went from a surprised shock to horror stricken. She screamed and started to run towards the café, hopefully, leaving the hallucination behind as well.

**Kisshu'****s POV**

Kisshu had been sitting on top of a building looking over Tokyo, it had mostly repaired itself over the past year, but was still in disrepair.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming and he looked down. He saw a familiar red head, and was she…crying?

Kisshu had seen her during the day for the past couple days and she always seemed so happy, but now was she bringing her midnight tears out into the daylight?

Kisshu decided to follow her. But while he was teleporting, he got up the courage to speak to her, "What's the matter, kitten?"

He had teleported to the top of a tree. She was sitting at it's base. She looked around in complete shock. Not seeing him just yet. Then while she was looking up he teleported down to her level, standing in front of her, "Did you miss me, kitten?"

She turned and looked at him, her face full of nothing but shock, "K-K-Kisshu…"

"Surprised to see me I see." He smiled, she still seemed so cute even when in shock.

She sat there staring at him. He wondered what she was thinking. Then he frowned when she finally spoke, "H-how…You're supposed to be…dead…"

Then her expression changed to horror, she got up and ran away screaming. He wanted to follow her but something held him back. She thought he was dead? Hadn't her friends told her he was still alive? What was going on?

Maybe that's why she was crying. She still thought…

Then Kisshu smiled, not one of his sly smiles, but the kind that you had when something warmed your heart. She had been crying for him, she did care. He closed his eyes and teleported back to his ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisshu: So you do care, kitten!<strong>

**Ichigo: That wasn't me! That was Nilla!**

**As I've said before, you're heartless Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Will you shut up already!**

**My story, my authors note. Anyways, this one is short as well, but it will get longer! I promise! ** I also want to note this may look familiar to some readers because I think I accidentally replaced this chapter with the first chapter. If that's so I fixed it.** I love you my kittens!**


	3. Lost Trust

**Well, this will hopefully be the last short chapter in the story. Although it may take longer to put up the next few chapters. Still three chapters in one day is pretty good. Course I wrote the first chapter yesterday, but because I'm new I couldn't put it up 'til this morning. So I want to thank my two reviewers for chapter 2. Thank you Gallaghergirl101101101 and Mew Ayame-chan! Also, Ichigo, I think you should read this:**

**"Oh Ichigo, how do I say this nicely...STOP BEING A HEARTLESS BAKA! You know ya love Kisshu!" - Mew Ayame-chan**

**Ichigo: I do not! He's the baka!**

**Kisshu: That hurts, kitten. That really hurts.**

**Ichigo: Well you are!**

**Ladies, you're both pretty, now can we get on with the disclaimer?**

**Ichigo: Tokyo Mew Mew does _not_ belong to Nilla Mew Mew, only the plot and possible future characters. If she did own it I would kill myself.**

**No you wouldn't, because I would own it and could make you stop because I would own you!**

**Kisshu: Did she call me a lady?**

**Ichigo: Well, you do kinda look like a girl.**

**Kisshu: WHAT!**

**And I think it's a good time to que chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>3. Lost Trust<p>

**Ryou'****s POV**

Ryou walked in just in time to hear Lettuce hang up the phone, "Who was that?" He asked.

Lettuce looked slightly surprised as always to see him, "Um, that was Ichigo, she's not feeling well so she won't be coming into work today."

"That's a lie." Ryou said, Mint looked up from her table were she sat drinking tea.

"What's a lie?" She asked.

"That she's not feeling well, that's a lie." Ryou said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know, Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked.

"It's Ichigo." He said.

"Pudding wants to make Ichigo feel better! Na no da" Pudding said bounding over to where they were talking.

"She'll be here." Zakuro said.

"Onee-sama, are you sure?" Mint asked.

"Like Shirogane said, it's Ichigo." Everyone nodded, Shirogane and Zakuro were right.

It wasn't half an hour later the café doors burst open and there stood a hunched over and panting, obviously not ill, Ichigo.

"Well look who showed up." Ryou said shaking his head.

Ichigo looked up and everyone noticed she was paler than a ghost, "What the HELL just happened!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at each other, Ryou was confused. What was she talking about?

"Ichigo onee-chan, what are you talking about?" Pudding asked, looking just as confused as the others.

Ryou was about to ask the same thing when Ichigo fainted.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo woke up in a familiar room, on a familiar bed. She knew where she was, it was the café, and this was Shirogane's bed, and his room.

Wait, this was the café, and Shirogane's bed, and his room. What the hell just happened?

Suddenly she started to remember her lying about being sick, her walk, crying, the tree, a familiar voice, her hallucination of Kisshu, screaming, running, bursting through the café doors, everyone's surprised faces, screaming again, then everything went black.

Then it started to sink In, she had just hallucinated Kisshu, had it really gotten so bad as she was hallucinating him?

"It wasn't a hallucination."

What the hell! Was she thinking out loud?

"No, you just easy to read and you mumbled in your sleep before, something about a hallucination and Kisshu."

Wait a minute, who was talking to her? She looked around and spotted Shirogane sitting in a chair, looking rather unamused.

"There's no way that wasn't a hallucination, Kisshu is dead." Ichigo said. She was confused, what did he mean?

"I mean it wasn't a hallucination." Shirogane said, rolling his eyes.

"Will you stop reading my mind!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm not reading it, I'm reading the look on your face." This time Shirogane grinned, was he amused at her confusion. Jerk.

"How is it not a hallucination though, he's dead. Kisshu's dead, it wasn't him I just saw in the park, it wasn't his voice, at least, not really. It was my mind playing tricks on me."

"Nope." Shirogane shook his head.

"How is that possible! He's dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!" Ichigo yelled, "Why don't you understand! You yourself know it!"

"It wasn't a hallucination." Shirogane said for the third time.

"Will you stop saying that!" Ichigo grumbled.

"I'll explain." Zakuro walked in. When she did Shirogane stood and walked out.

"What's going on, Zakuro-san?" Ichigo was surprised, what was there to explain?

"We are sorry we kept you in the dark for so long, but you seemed so happy we thought you got over it." Zakuro stared.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused, what was Zakuro talking about? And why was she apologizing?

"Kisshu's not dead, Ichigo, far from it. He was brought back to life by the Mew Aqua like the rest of the aliens, and he helped save us, when the palace was collapsing. He left with the others. He's not dead." Zakuro explained. Ichigo was speechless, so many thoughts ran through her mind but one stood out and kept ringing in her ears. Kisshu's not dead.

Then the realization struck her that they had kept her in the dark, and they had been practically lying to her by not telling her after she had vented to them about her dream, her depression, her guilt. Ichigo's face turned red from anger.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS ALIVE!" Ichigo burst out. Zakuro of all people seemed surprised. The others rushed in to see what the fuss was about. "After an entire year, I spent my nights crying myself to sleep because I felt responsible for his death and you let me go on believing he was still dead! You people are horrible! What was your idea, that I would forget and move on? It's not that easy! He died in my arms how easy do you think it would be to forget someone dying in your arms! I've dreamt about that moment ever since! And you let me believe he was still dead! I hate you all!" Ichigo yelled.

"Onee-chan-" Pudding started, but Ichigo had jumped out of the bed and rushed out, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Shirogane is a baka.<strong>

**We know, but you gotta admit he's cute.**

**Kisshu: I still can't believe you called me a lady!**

**I was kidding! And you can't stay mad at me forever because I'm a Kishigo fan.**

**Kisshu: On your profile you say you like Aoyama and Ichigo together too!**

**Well...I put you first!**

**Ichigo: Wait, you like me and Aoyama-kun together!**

**Only a little, if he wasn't such a tree hugging freak I'd maybe like him more. But Kisshu's so much better for you. And you're not gonna like Aoyama much anymore after the next chapter.**

**Ichigo: Wait, what do you mean?**

**Sorry, kitten. Anyways hope you enjoyed! I'm off to continue writing chapter 4, and I will expect at least 1 review before I continue! I hope I did the rest of the Mews and Shirogane alright.  
><strong>


	4. Are They Really Your Friends, Ichigo?

**OMG! I managed to make this chapter just a short as the last 3! I so totally suck at writing long chapters. In all truth most (fanfic and non) of my stories haven't gotten past chapter 2 or 3 so I'm doin' good so far. Anyways, to thank my reviewers from the last chapter. Thank you Gallahgergirl101101101 (so far you have reviewed every single chapter) and Nightshadowmidnight.  
><strong>

**Ichigo: You said I wouldn't like Aoyama-kun after this chapter. Y-you were kidding right?**

**Am I ever kidding, kitten?**

**Ichigo: *gulps* Sometimes you are...**

**Well, you'll see after this if I'm kidding or not.**

**Kisshu: Who's doing the disclaimer.**

**Pudding: Pudding wants to! Na no da**

**Next chapter Pudding, I'm going to do it myself this time.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and all it's awesomeness in no way shape or form belongs to me other than this plot or possible future characters. If it did belong to me tree-hugger would have stayed dead when Ichigo killed Deep Blue, no wait, he would have died a slow and painful death in the first episode.**

**Ichigo: I hate you.**

**Are you talking to me?**

**Ichigo: Nyyyaaa!**

* * *

><p>4. Are They Really Your Friends, Ichigo<p>

**Ichigo's POV**

She ran through the park, passing the trees were she had seen Kisshu. After an entire year of believing he was dead, he shows up and she finds out she had been led on to believe, by her teammates, her friends, that he was still dead. Kisshu was very much alive.

Ichigo stopped running when she got to her house, leaning over and panting she asked herself. "Are they really your friends, Ichigo?"

"Ichigo!" She straightened up when she heard that cheerful voice, Aoyama-kun's voice.

She looked at him, tears still running down her cheeks. He looked surprised, "Is everything alright, Ichigo?"

"You too." She said, at first not realizing what she was saying, it was like her mouth had a mind of it's own. Soon though she realized why she said it. He hid it from her too. The, oh so, sensitive and caring Aoyama-kun let Ichigo fall to pieces, because he too never told her that Kisshu was alive.

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?" Aoyama-kun was confused. She glared at him, he looked taken aback.

"You are just like the others! Leading me on, allowing me to believe Kisshu was dead! The only reason I didn't talk to you about it was because you hated being reminded of that day. Well you're not the only one who hated being reminded of that day! I was reminded nightly in my dreams of the moment Kisshu died in my arms! And no one told me he was alive! You all knew how he died, I told you! And yet you failed to mention he was alive!" Ichigo yelled at him, with enough venom in her tone to kill an elephant.

"I don't know why it bothered you so much, he's just a stupid alien! He tried to take you away from me or kill you so many times and you still care about him?" Aoyama-kun yelled back, it was Ichigo's turn to be surprised. Then her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

"You say that as if I'm some possession of yours. And of course I care! You know he never would have killed me, and for the same reason he tried to take me away. He loved me! He died trying to save the Earth, trying to save me!" Ichigo looked away from Aoyama-kun and closed her eyes, a new string of tears rolling down her cheeks. Then her tone softened but still had a hint of anger, "I can't believe you, Aoyama-kun, I thought you were different. I thought you of all people would understand, since you too loved me. At least I thought that was the case. But I was probably just some trophy, you could pat yourself on the back for dating a Mew Mew, the leader none-the-less."

Aoyama-kun looked hurt, but Ichigo didn't care anymore, "I don't ever want to see you here again, Aoyama." She no longer added the kun to the end of his name.

Aoyama nodded, "Very well. Goodbye, Ichigo." Then he turned around and walked away.

Ichigo slammed the door behind her.

"That was quite a long walk for fresh air, Ichigo, are you- Ichigo are you alright?" He mom asked when Ichigo bolted up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door and flopped down on her bed. She cried into her pillow.

"How could they…" Her voice muffled as she spoke into her pillow. "How could they do this to me? Why did they do this to me? I thought they cared, I thought they were my friends…"

"Are they really your friends, Ichigo?" Ichigo lifted her head off her pillow, her eyes wide. She had said that only a few minutes ago, but this time someone else did. She sat up and turned around to a familiar green haired alien standing in the corner of her room, he smiled at her.

"Did you miss me, Kitten?" He asked, Ichigo was starting to get annoyed at the fact everyone seemed to be saying the same things over and over again.

"Of course not, why would I miss you!" Ichigo grumbled, she knew it was a lie, and he obviously could tell.

"I've been back for a few days. I've watched you cry yourself to sleep at night." Kisshu wasn't smiling anymore, he looked sad, or was it something else?

"Wait, you've been spying on me? You were spying on me!" Ichigo's cheeks turned bright pink. Had he seen her undress? That currently was her main concern, not that he knew her secret.

Kisshu smiled again, "Don't worry, I closed my eyes." Now Ichigo's blush darkened even more.

Kisshu walked over to her, "Mind if I sit down?" He asked. She wanted to tell him no, but she was still so embarrassed she hadn't realized she nodded yes. He sat down next to her, a little closer than she pleased and she moved over some.

"Ichigo, when you saw me in the park, you said I was dead."

"I, well, no one told me you were still alive. And _I_ was dead when you were brought back to life so I had no way of knowing." Ichigo explained to him, he nodded.

"I know, I guessed that much. But is that why you were crying at night, because you thought I was dead?" Kisshu asked, his eyes showed he was longing for her to answer yes. Ichigo realized that she was now getting tired of lying, perhaps it was because she practically been lied to.

"Yes…" Ichigo said, looking away, "I dream every night of the moment you died in my arms, that's why I cry. Everyone else seemed offended when they were reminded of that day, I guess unaware that my dreams were practically killing me from the pain of being reminded."

"Ichigo," she turned and looked at him, he seemed somehow, different. He didn't seem like he was trying so hard anymore, "Please, come back with me to my planet. I can't stand not being with you. I miss you, Ichigo."

She couldn't stand the sincerity in his voice, "I can't, I have Aoyama-k-" she stopped just before she finished, no she didn't have him, she had just dumped him outside minutes ago. "I mean, my family will worry."

Kisshu frowned, "Ichigo…"

"I just can't go Kisshu!" Ichigo stood up from the bed, "I don't love you OK! If that's what it takes to get rid of you!"

Kisshu looked seriously hurt. He hung his head "Well, I know you don't love that Aoyama boy." Then the air rippled.

"Kisshu wait I'm sorry!" Ichigo was too late, he was gone. Again, not for the last time that day either, she broke down crying.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu had teleported back to his ship. He walked to his room and sat down on his bed.

It wasn't supposed to be happening again. Even after she had dumped the nature freak, she still rejected him. He had seen she cared about him, she had confessed it, and then she yells at him she doesn't love him.

There was a pain in his chest. He guessed it was what the humans called heartbreak.

"So, things didn't go to well with the old hag I'm guessing." Taruto's voice surprised him.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Five minutes ago." Taruto said, "At least I think five minutes, not sure exactly how humans tell time."

"Why are you here?" Kisshu asked, Taruto's face suddenly turned a light shade of pink.

"Uh, I was hopping to get more of that candy Pudding had." He answered, Kisshu grinned.

"I knew it." Kisshu said. Taruto looked at him confused.

"Knew what?" Taruto asked, Kisshu just kept grinning. "Knew what!" he asked again, this time a little annoyed. Every time Kisshu didn't reply he got angrier.

After a while Kisshu wasn't really paying attention to Taruto, but thinking about Ichigo. Taruto noticed that he was starring blankly into space.

"Kisshu." He said, much calmer now, but Kisshu didn't look at him.

"Why am I not good enough for you, kitten?" he mumbled, Taruto stared at him.

"Kisshu." Taruto said again. Finally he snapped back into reality.

Kisshu smiled, "Don't mind me! Why don't you go see Pudding, I think she might need some cheering up."

"Why would she need cheering up?" Taruto asked, but then got the idea Kisshu wanted to be alone. So he teleported to wherever Pudding was.

The smile dissipated from Kisshu's face. He placed his chin one of his hands.

"Didn't you miss me, kitten?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: THAT SELFISH SON OF A BISCUIT EATER!<strong>

**Kisshu: She means tree-hugger boy right?**

**Right you are Kisshu. Have you forgiven me for calling you a lady last chapter?**

**Kisshu: You made Ichigo hate tree-hugger, of course I forgive you!**

**Yay! *hugs***

**Ichigo: You cruel, evil, worthless piece of-**

**You better still be talking about Aoyama**

**Ichigo: I- of course I am...**

**Pudding: Pudding wants to see Taru-Taru! Na no da**

**Later Pudding! I hope you didn't think the ending of this was too crappy. I lost inspiration trying to make it longer and of course it's just as long as the previous chapters. Please review! Love you, kittens!**

**Kisshu: *mumbles* She keeps stealing that from me.**


	5. Eye of a Hurricane

**I'm sorry it took me so long guys. I have caught the disease known as writer's block.**

**Ichigo: That's not a disease and I'm glad you have.**

**Why?**

**Ichigo: Because then you can't continue this story.**

**Now why would I do that? I have fans waiting to read it. Speaking of fans, thank you 1411alexis, Mew Ayame-chan, Nightshadowmidnight, CelticLily, mew mew 124, RubyLandry, and Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf for your reviews! If it hadn't been the fact I knew you guys were waiting on me, Ichigo's wish may have come true.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, and that would have been "tragic" if it had.**

**It would. Oh, Kisshu, Taruto, Pudding.**

**K, T, P: Hai!**

**This candy is for you courtesy of 1141alexis.**

**Ichigo: How come I don't get any candy?**

**Because you are a skeptic, negative, neurotic baka. Now let's get on with this chapter (which I'm sorry is again short) before I have to make my fans wait any longer.**

* * *

><p>5. Eye of a Hurricane<p>

**Taruto's POV**

Taruto concentrated on Pudding while he teleported. He found himself in the café where she and the other three Mews were sitting around a table looking upset.

Pudding looked over and saw Taruto standing there. "Taru-Taru!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Hey!" Taruto flinched when she hugged him.

"Pudding missed Taru-Taru! Na no da"

"Uh, I missed you too?" Taruto pried her off of him.

Pudding beamed at him. The others just stared at him.

"So Pudding, actually I had something to ask you." Taruto said, rubbing his neck "Do you have anymore candy?"

Pudding laughed. Strangely the other Mews seemed little brighter now. He guessed he had taken their minds off of what was making them so upset. "Of course Pudding does! Na no da"

Pudding got a death grip on Taruto's wrist and dragged him to the dressing room. "Pudding, are you sure I can go in there?"

"No one's in there, it's just gonna be Pudding and Taru-Taru." Pudding smiled and she opened the door, yanking him in with her.

_This will not end well._ Taruto thought. He noticed there were lockers in the room, five of them, a pink one, a blue one, a green one, a yellow one, and a purple one.

Pudding opened the yellow locker and pulled out a paper bag. "Pudding always keeps candy with her!" She said handing it to Taruto.

_So that's why she's always so hyper._ He looked at the bag, then back at Pudding, "Thanks I guess. I better get back to Kisshu he seemed kinda- Pudding are you OK?"

She had been hyper excited only seconds ago. Now it was like a sudden gray cloud had swooped over her.

"Pudding is awful." She said, sniffing. Taruto was in complete shock.

"Pudding let onee-chan be sad." She sniffed again. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around Taruto's neck and started to bawl her eyes out.

Taruto had no idea what to think. All he knew is that if she wrapped her arms around his neck any tighter he was gonna lose consciousness.

"Pudding…I…C-can't…breath…" Taruto said, his face turning blue.

Pudding let go of Taruto, he coughed and took a couple deep breaths. He looked at Pudding, her face was covered in tears, and his shirt was wet from where her face had been. She sniffed. "Pudding is sorry. Na no da"

Taruto smiled, "I'm OK, but why are you crying?"

"Pudding let Ichigo onee-chan be sad. Pudding didn't tell onee-chan that Kisshu onii-chan was still alive. Now onee-chan is mad at Pudding." Pudding explained, wiping her eyes, she sniffed twice.

Taruto wasn't sure what to say. He just stood there, quiet as a mouse trying to think of something to cheer her up.

"Well, I doubt she'll stay mad forever." Taruto said reassuringly. Pudding burst into a new set of tears. Taruto started to freak out, "Wait! What did I say?"

Then Pudding stopped crying, instead she started to laugh. "Pudding thinks Taru-Taru is funny! Na no da"

Taruto let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

Pudding stopped laughing and stared at him. "Why?"

"Uh," Taruto's cheeks turned a light pink, "because I don't like to see you sad. It's unnatural."

Pudding stood there looking down at her feet, deep in thought. Then she looked back up at him, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. Both of them turned bright red.

"Um, thanks?" Taruto wasn't sure what to say, or think even. Pudding looked just as confused at what she had done.

"Pudding really likes Taru-Taru, and Pudding is happy Taru-Taru doesn't want her sad." She said as she rocked back and forth on her heals.

Taruto smiled, "I like you too." I realized what a big mistake saying that was when she started to hug him again.

"Pudding…air…" Taruto said, trying to pry her off, but she was stuck to him like glue. _What have I done?_

**Shirogane's POV**

Shirogane stood outside the dressing room door. He could hear Pudding and Taruto inside. He sighed.

Then he heard footsteps. He looked up from where his eyes had been focused on his shoes and saw Lettuce walking up.

"Shirogane-san…" She said looking down, a light blush painted across her cheeks.

"Yes?" She seemed startled when he spoke. She jumped a bit and her cheeks became a darker pink.

"Um…I need to…" She looked towards the dressing room door, then back at him, then down at the floor again.

"It's occupied." He said, she seemed confused at first, so he added, "Pudding is in there with Taruto."

"Oh...Gomenasai…" She turned to walk away.

"Lettuce." Shirogane said, she half turned to face him, her eyes watching him from behind her round glasses. "You don't need to apologize."

"Actually. Yes. I do." Lettuce said turned all the way now and looked down again, "Ichigo-san was hurt because of what we did. All of us." She looked up at him, "E-even you."

Shirogane was surprised. And it showed. He walked over to her. She looked up at him, her cheeks were bright red now, her eyes widened as he leaned closer to her. "You're right." He said the backed away.

She stared at him in complete aw. Then when he turned to walk away, she spoke up, "Why are you always like this Shirogane-san. Constantly teasing us like that."

"Lettuce." She had surprised him again for the second time.

"The other girls may not mind, but I do. I do mind when you tease like that. It's not funny." Her eyes were swelling with tears. _Why is crying?_ He wondered.

"I really do like you Shirogane-san. But it's not funny." She shook her head, raising her voice. "It's not funny at all. It-It breaks my- Shirogane-san?"

He had walked back up to her, he wiped away one of her tears that had run down her cheek.

"Shirogane-san…" He smiled at her. Then he leaned down. She closed her eyes. Their lips met.

**Lettuce's POV**

She was in complete shock. He was kissing her. She had no idea what to do. Lettuce just wrapped her arms around his neck. Unaware of eyes watching them.

**Zakuro's POV**

Zakuro smiled. She had turned the corner just in time to witness Lettuce's dream come true.

Zakuro of all people knew that, with tragedy or loss come miracles. In the center of every hurricane there is calm. They may have just lost Ichigo's trust, but Pudding had Taruto, and now Lettuce got her wish. And she knew that in time Ichigo would forgive them, she would come back. It was Ichigo after all.

After she left the café, Zakuro went to visit the church. She knelt before the altar.

"Things have happened." She said, "I have been telling you how bad I felt about not telling Ichigo about Kisshu. But she seemed fine. Now this afternoon she came crashing through the doors screaming she saw his ghost. Now I realize I should have spoke up before. I knew I should have before, but I didn't." She said in a quiet voice. A single solitary tear streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry." She said and then stood up. She started to walk back to her apartment.

Her boots clicked on the pavement. Ichigo's voice rang through her ears as her mind replayed that moment she ran out after screaming she hated them.

It brought up terrible childhood memories.

All those nights eating dinner alone, every time her parents didn't show up for something important, even her birthday. She recalled the day they came home after her birthday seven years ago.

"_Zakuro, honey, we are sorry we missed it, but maybe we can take you out to dinner tomo-"_

"_NO!" She had screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You won't come tomorrow either, or the next day, or the next. You are never there! You've missed almost every single birthday I've ever had!"_

"_We are sorry sweet heart, but-" Her dad had started reaching out his hand to calm her, but she interrupted him._

"_You are not sorry! You're always saying it! But I don't believe you! I hate you!" She screamed and ran to her room._

Zakuro, hadn't meant it, and she knew Ichigo didn't mean it either. Ichigo was different from herself. She was stubborn, but she wasn't used to being solitary, Zakuro could live on a dessert island for the rest of her life and die of hunger. Ichigo on the other hand would die of loneliness.

Things hadn't changed much for her though. She was still eating dinner alone. Ichigo had a family who loved her, and her friends wouldn't give up quite as easily as Zakuro's parents had.

She opened her door and closed it, putting herself in a complete darkness. She was familiar with the dark, and her wolf DNA gave her the ability to see better in the dark. She walked to her room and laid down on her twin sized-bed. Sometimes she wondered why she lived in such a low-rent apartment being the super-model she was and had the money to afford mansions bigger than Mint's.

She figured it was because the bigger the place, the lonelier it felt.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry again for it being short. Plus I get the feeling this chapter sucked. I stink at writing Zakuro I just know it. She's like the hardest to do because of her awesome wisdomness. And I'm not very wisdomy although I do come up with some pretty good stuff once in awhile.<strong>

**Zakuro: Like what?**

**Well, life isn't rocket science, it's much more complicated than that.**

**Zakuro: This is pretty good.**

**My parents agree.**

**Ichigo: Well, well I think it stinks.**

**That's because you are a baka. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but don't get your hopes up. Writer's block has killed many of my other stories. I'm happy I haven't gotten it with my novel yet.**


	6. Voices

**I finally finished this chapter because my writer's block is gone! This chapter is still short but I am starting to not mind their shortness, since I have proven to myself I can write long chapters. This a creepy chapter. Anyways, time to thank my reviewers, without you guys this story would have been dumped because of my writers block. Thank you 1411alexis, Mew Ayame-Chan, Nightshadowmidnight, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, Hope Diamond, ., and MewPainappuru! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Now, everyone gets cake courtesy of Mew Ayame-Chan!**

**Ichigo: Even me?**

**Actually, you get a candy drop. In hopes it will make you more cheerful.**

**Ichigo: Hmph, yeah. a slice of cake would have made me much happier.**

**She at least gave you something. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Make Aoyama-baka do it.**

**Hehehe, as you wish. AOYAMA!**

**Aoyama: What?**

**Disclaimer! DO IT!**

**Aoyama: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any shape or form. Only possible OC characters and the plot.**

**Cue le story~!**

* * *

><p>6. Voices<p>

**Aoyama's POV**

Aoyama made the slow trek back to his home. He wondered if this is how Kisshu felt after all those times Ichigo rejected him.

Kisshu. He was the reason that him and Ichigo had broken up. That idiot had ruined his relationship with Ichigo, all because he was a show-off and had to get himself killed. Aoyama cringed, he remembered, it was him who had killed the alien.

"No, it was Deep Blue who killed him. Not me." Aoyama said in a soft whisper.

_But you are a part of Deep Blue, so it was partially you who killed him._ Aoyama thought, he tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. After a year it still haunted him that he had caused so much destruction. _You knew what you were doing, even if it was Deep Blue killing innocent people, you still knew._

_"But Kisshu wasn't innocent."_ Aoyama felt himself jump, where was that voice coming from, it sounded so familiar.

"What do you mean? What did he do that he deserved to die by my hands?" Aoyama said, still looking around for the source of the voice.

_"You know what he did. You know."_ The voice said, it seemed to be coming from all around him.

"I don't understand, sure he terrorized the people, but how does that make it right that I killed him?" Aoyama asked.

_"No! That's not it! Ichigo! He stole Ichigo from you! You fool_!" The voice became louder and his head started to hurt. Was the voice coming from inside his mind?

"Stole Ichigo? What are you talking about. He never stole Ichigo." This was starting to freak him out.

_"Idiot! How is it you cannot see? From the beginning it was all part of his plan. He wanted to steal Ichigo from you. Now he's succeeded!"_ The voice echoed.

"I still don't know what you mean. How has he succeeded? Ichigo didn't even know he was alive! She's been crying over his death for-" Aoyama stopped.

_"Ah, now you see. It was all part of his plan! He knew from the beginning your body held the final Mew Aqua! He knew if he got himself killed it would give Ichigo the strength to kill you! Then the Mew Aqua would be released and he would survive! He knew Ichigo would give her life to save you! So he fled before you could save her. Leaving her to think her was still dead." _The voice explained, it all seemed a bit far fetched to Aoyama.

"But not even Deep Blue knew I was the source of the final Mew Aqua until Ichigo triggered it. How is it that Kisshu knew?" Aoyama questioned all though he wasn't sure he should be questioning the voice in his head. He should probably be questioning himself for hearing voices in his head.

_"Remember, he tried to steal your soul! When he couldn't do that he realized that your soul was the Mew Aqua, that's why you were so powerful!"_ The voice explained to him. Aoyama found it hard to believe all this was true, but it did seem to match up.

"Why should I believe you?" Aoyama asked.

_"Why wouldn't you trust yourself, Aoyama?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone: :( That was freaky.<strong>

**I know. It scared me to write it. Who do you really think the voice was? I'm sure I'll find a correct guess in there somewhere but I will not spoil the plot! That would be a big no no. Anyways thank you guys so much! I really would have given up if it hadn't been because of you. I will work on getting my next TOD chapter out and I am writing another chapter to Criminal. Mew Mew Generations is proving to be really easy to write at the moment because all I have to do is introduce everyone (I've already got the next 2 chapters written). I will work on chapter 7 for this as well and I accept and appreciate all kinds of reviews! Fan fiction is practice for my novel I'm writing (it's going to be part of a trilogy called the Phoenix Spyglass Trilogy.) Anyways, enough ranting for one chapter! Please review! Love you, kittens!  
><strong>


	7. A Sore Throat Won't Kill Me

**Here is chapter 7! We are back to Ichigo again. I'm kinda straying from my plot here, because I had not planned on her getting sick. It works though. Anyways, thank you to Hope Diamond, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, Mew Ayame-chan, Nightshadowmidnight, MewPainappuru, pupLaura on a lazy day, and IchigoxKisshu 4ever for your reviews! I will not say if anyone did or didn't guess right on the voice in Aoyama's head. It could be Deep Blue, maybe the Blue Knight, or, or, maybe it could even be Aoyama thinking, but it's like an evil personality (not Deep Blue) that no one knows about? Hmmm... **

**Ichigo: Well I don't care.**

**Oh, by the way, this time Mew Ayame-chan gave you cake, on the condition that you smile.**

**Ichigo: Yay! *reaches for cake***

***pulls cake back* But IchigoxKisshu 4ever says you should suck on a lemon until you admit you love Kisshu, then you get cake.**

**Ichigo: Fine if it gets me cake. I love Kisshu.**

**That was forced, but I got it on tape.**

**Ichigo: Tape- What?**

**Here's your cake and now cue the story!**

* * *

><p>7. A Sore Throat Won't Kill Me<p>

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo opened her eyes, daylight streamed through her bedroom window. She pulled her covers up over her head. Her throat felt dry and her nose felt stuffy.

"This is what I get for crying all night long." Ichigo whined, which made her throat hurt.

Well, for some reason she felt she wouldn't have to cry anymore. Kisshu was alive, so the dreams of his death would probably disappear. Except now she had lost Aoyama-kun.

Strangely she wasn't upset about it anymore. She almost felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest. Then she coughed, and rubbed her throat.

"Perfect…" She said, and winced from the pain in her throat.

"Yep, it's strep throat all right. Good thing we caught it so early." The doctor said, after he'd come back with the test results he'd gotten from the cue tip he stuck down her throat. Ichigo coughed, and winced. The sterile white of the room the nurse had taken them too was almost blinding.

"I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics for her." The doctor told her mother. "Give her one capsule twice a day, for a week, or ten days at the most."

"I told you I wasn't feeling good yesterday." Ichigo said to her mom.

"Yes you did. I should have taken you to the doctor the moment you told me you were feeling ill. After all, you rarely get sick." Sakura said, she sighed.

"It's not like I'm gonna die from a sore throat mom." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Actually, yes, if left untreated." The doctor said. Ichigo mumbled something, but neither the doctor nor her mother paid her any attention.

They left the doctors office, Sakura told Ichigo to go straight home and get some rest while she went to get the medicine.

When her mom was out of sight, Ichigo pulled out her phone and called the café.

"Café Mew Mew, how may we help you?" it was Lettuce.

"Hi, Lettuce."

"Ichigo-san? What's wrong with your voice?" Lettuce asked, Ichigo rubbed her throat, her voice did sound different because of her sore throat.

"Um, that's kinda why I'm calling." Ichigo said, "And because I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's-it's OK. We understood why you were so upset, you had a very good reason. We are sorry too for not telling you before either, even Shirogane-san." Lettuce said.

"I didn't mean it. When I said…"

"We know."

"Right…Um, and the other reason, I can't come to work today, or tomorrow, or really for another week."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Lettuce's voice became concerned.

"It's nothing big, apparently I have strep throat." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. My little brother had that once." Lettuce said, her voice became considerably calmer.

"Yeah, so you can see why I won't be coming to work."

"Yes, I understand." Lettuce said.

"Lettuce,"

"Yes, Ichigo-san?"

"I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's my job to say sorry." Lettuce joked. Ichigo laughed, then stopped when it made her throat hurt.

"Get better, Ichigo-san." Lettuce said.

"I will, bye Lettuce."

"Bye, Ichigo-san." With that Ichigo hung up her cell phone. She sighed.

"Not feeling well today, kitten?" Ichigo turned around to face the golden eyed, green haired alien.

"Kisshu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I've had strep throat, three times, not fun. Only nice part was I got to lay around all day watching TV and eating popsicles.<strong>

**Ichigo: And because it was so unpleasant you made me have it?**

**It was either that or the swine flu because that's all I've ever had experience with.**

**Ichigo: I think I prefer the strep throat.**

**Thought you would. Actually though I suffered longer with the strep throat than I did with the swine flu. But that doesn't matter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will obviously involve Kisshu. Now that Ichigo knows he's alive she's probably not gonna act so caring towards him, because he's probably gonna be his annoying self that we all love so much.**

**Ichigo: All but me.**

**Oh poo you! Please review! Love you, kittens~!**


	8. Can't Sleep

**So I changed my mind, this chapter is not about Kisshu annoying Ichigo, but about him unable to sleep the night before. So we've jumped back in time by several hours. Yeah, so he's staying up thinking about Ichigo, then his mind wanders to other stuff, and then it wanders again to completely irrelevant stuff. I don't know about you readers but I do this often. Speaking of readers, thank you Mew Ayame-chan, magicalgirl100591, 1411alexis (btw, *pokessss*), Mew Painappuru, Hope Diamond, and Nightshadowmidnight. According to your reviews (past ones, and especially magicalgirl's review) I've got some pretty faithful readers. Thank you guys so much! Now, Kisshu...**

**Kisshu: Yes...?**

**Can you pwease do the discwaimew?**

**Kisshu: Enough with the weird talking. Nilla does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any shape or form. All she owns is the idea and plot for this story.**

**Thank you! Oh, and here watch this video I taped of Ichigo from last chapter.**

**Kisshu: Ok...?**

**Cue le chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>8. Can't Sleep<p>

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu hadn't been able to sleep that night, his mind focused on Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" He had continued to mutter. The last time he let this happen, let himself get obsessed over something like this…Well…

He snapped.

That time had also concerned Ichigo. He had been planning to take her away, thinking if he promised a paradise without fighting, and he kept her there with him, maybe she would start to feel the same.

When he went to go get her though, she continuously refused, and she ran. It was only when that Aoyama boy showed up that he really snapped. He was what kept them apart! He was keeping Ichigo from him!

In his madness he had nearly killed Ichigo. Had it not been for her powers they both would be dead.

In the end he should have been dead. But no one was to know he was Deep Blue and all he wanted was the Earth all to himself.

Pai had a hard time believing it in the first place, which had led to Taruto's death. Kisshu still cringed at the thought. Neither of them were his blood brothers, but they were blood brothers.

Over the year though Kisshu had struggled to accept Taruto had forgiven Pai. And slowly Kisshu began to realize, Pai hadn't known any better. He was being brainwashed and used. They all had been.

Kisshu remembered, with a stinging pain in his chest, his own death. Of course then when it happened, he didn't quite feel the pain. He was too absorbed in Ichigo.

With the last of his strength he could muster, he lifted himself to kiss her. But it hadn't been enough. When life left his body it was a cold feeling. His spirit went to a dark void. The time he was there felt like decades. Wasn't he supposed to go to some special place, a place where the dead continued to live, humans called it heaven.

Kisshu guessed because something knew his life wasn't truly over. And to him, heaven was Ichigo's arms.

"Ichigo…" He sat up from his bed. Looking at the time on the digital clock, it told him it was a quarter past four in the morning, Earth time.

She was probably still asleep. And he felt too tired to be able to teleport. Besides, he needed to get out of the habit of spying on her.

As he stared at the clock the time changed. He started counting off the seconds.

"…4 thousand, 5 thousand, 6 thousand, 7 thousand…" Kisshu counted out loud. He had been taught how to count Earth seconds like that. Time on his planet was much different, days were longer.

Gravity also was also slightly stronger on his planet. Floating was much more of a struggle to learn when your planet is threatening to bring you crashing back down to it.

"…19 thousand, 20 thousand, 21 thousand…" Kisshu's voice droned on. His eyelids were finally starting to get heavy.

"…24 thousand, 26- no, 25 thousand, 26 thousand…" His mind was starting to blur, and his voice was drifting.

"…28 thousand, 30 thousand," he yawned, "31 thousand, 32 thousand, 33 thousand, 24 thousand, 26…" His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>See what I mean? How is his planet's gravity and floating related to his feelings for Ichigo? When you are tired you're mind has trouble focusing on a single subject I guess. Same for the counting, even when I'm fully awake I can't count seconds properly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And despite my inability to currently write longer chapters for <em>this<em> story, at least I've made it to chapter 8. I'm actually skipping to the end and writing the ending chapters already as I write these chapters as well. So I know how it's going to end that's for sure. And some of you are probably going to kill me for reasons I won't mention. Not to mention those chapters are slightly longer. Please review! Love you, kittens!


	9. Can I Walk You Home?

**Wow, it's been more than a week since I updated this story. Well, this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I had envisioned, but it works to get this part started. We have now reached the middle of my plot ladies and gents, from here on we will see mostly Kisshu 'courting' (I've been watching Gulliver's Travels too much) Ichigo. And then after this middle is through, we will get to the real excitement! And I will finally be able to add those ending chapters that are so bugging me to be added (ending chapters: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Me: No! It will spoil the ending!). I want to thank Nightshadowmidnight, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, 1411alexis, MewPainappuru, Fangirlgonesupernova, CelticLily, and Mew Ayame-chan for your reviews! And I would also like to thank the 17 people who favorited this story! Ichigo, disclaimer, now!**

**Ichigo: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any way shape or form. Only the plot and idea for this story.**

**Action!**

* * *

><p>9. Can I Walk You Home?<p>

**Kisshu's POV**

When Kisshu opened his eyes the clock told him he had only gotten three hours of sleep. He stretched and yawned. The sun was still low so the light in the room was dim.

He decided to skip breakfast, there was not much eating would do for him. He teleported outside, the morning air was cool. There was dew on the grass and the sky was starting to turn orange.

Kisshu took a deep breath, the fresh air was nice. Today he didn't feel like floating, no instead he walked.

He popped a little white pill in his mouth and swallowed. Pai had come up with this when they were on Earth the last time. It enabled them to appear human for about an hour.

After a few seconds, the pill started to work. Now he would look like your average teenage boy walking down the street. The only thing strange about him now was the color of his eyes, well that and his clothing. He teleported inside a nearby house and grabbed some clothes out of a boys closet. Trying them on, he was satisfied when they fit him.

Now Kisshu could walk around without anyone really noticing, or possibly recognizing, him. He knew people would still remember him and his brothers. It had only been a year.

Kisshu listened to the sound of birds chirping in trees as they woke up and the sound of his footsteps on the pavement. That's all he heard for an hour really, he popped another pill in his mouth.

She sun was getting higher in the sky now. Cars drove by on the road, people started to walk past him, the noise increased.

A third pill later and Kisshu was starting to get tired. He had no idea where he was walking or why the heck he was still walking. He was bored out of his mind. Then his heard a familiar voice.

"I can't believe he said I could die from a stupid sore throat." She said, Kisshu looked up to see a familiar redhead.

"Ichigo, honey, you go home and get some sleep. It won't do you any good to stay up and around right now. I have to go pick up your medicine. You better be home when I get there."

"I got it." Ichigo said, Kisshu noticed her voice sounded slightly different.

The woman who was with her, Kisshu guessed it was her mom from what he remembered, walked his direction. He hid behind a nearby tree, why he had no idea.

After her mom had disappeared, he heard Ichigo's voice again. It sounded like she was talking to someone, but no one answered back. He looked over at her and saw she was holding her cell phone up to her ear. _'Of__ course__ she__'__s__ on __her__ cell__ phone!'_

He heard her mention she had strep throat, she said the name of the green haired mew, she told her that she wouldn't be able to make it to work, and she said she was sorry for something.

"I will, bye Lettuce." After a short pause she hung up. I came out of my hiding place and walked up behind her.

"Not feeling well today, kitten?" Ichigo turned around to face the golden eyed, green haired alien.

"Kisshu!" Her eyes were wide. "Wait…Kisshu?"

**Ichigo's POV**

She stared at him, looking at his features, it looked like Kisshu. Except he was wearing normal clothes, and his ears were normal, yet everything else about him looked like Kisshu.

"He, don't recognize me, figures." He shrugged it off.

"So, you are Kisshu?" Ichigo was still confused.

He chuckled, "Yes. I just happened to be passing by."

"Liar." Ichigo said, it was suddenly like nothing had changed, like nothing had happened the day before, like she was still used to him being around.

"Why am I a liar?" Kisshu asked.

"I know you're following me! You always have!" She said to him, he smirked.

"True, and I've gotten some nice sights while I was at it."

Ichigo got a disgusted look on her face, "Pervert!" She said, but her voice cracked and she started to cough.

Kisshu's smug face turned to worry. "I-Ichigo are you OK?"

"I'm," she coughed again, "fine…" She said and rubbed her throat, it hurt like crap.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest like your mom said." Kisshu said.

"So you were following me!" She tried to yell, but her throat hurt too much.

"No, I just happened to walk up at that moment." Kisshu said.

"Liar!" She said again.

"Ichigo, I'm not lying." He said in a sincere tone. "You could at least let me walk you home."

She stared at him blankly. "Huh, why would you want to walk me home?"

"To make sure nothing happens to you." Kisshu said. She continued to stare at him,

"W-why do you care? Besides, I don't need to go home anyways! It's just a little cold…" She lied.

"Ichigo, I know it's more than that. So who's lying now?" Kisshu said, looking into her eyes, she turned bright red. "Can I walk you home?"

"I- uh…" She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "S-sure." _'Crap! __Why__'__d__ I __say__ that! __I__'__m __such __an __idiot!'_

Kisshu held out his hand. Ichigo hesitated, _'What__ would__ Aoyama-kun __think __if__ he- __Wait, __that__'__s__ right,__ I__ broke__ up__ with__ him__…' _Finally she took his hand, against her better judgment.

She had been expecting him to teleport her away, or grab her even so she couldn't get away. But he just held her hand and started to walk her home.

"I'd ask if you know where I live, but…" Ichigo said.

Kisshu chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel better you can still tell me."

Ichigo shook her head. "No, I think I'm good." For some reason she was trying not to blush.

**Kisshu's POV**

He was trying hard not to smile at her obvious attempt to keep from blushing, which only lightened her blush slightly.

He looked forward but still watched her through the corner of his eye. She was beautiful even when she was sick.

"Kisshu," Ichigo stopped walking, Kisshu turned to face her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why are you back?" She asked, he didn't want to lie to her.

"I missed you." He said with sincerity. She frowned.

"Why can't you just give it up already?" She let go of his hand. He could sense a little tension growing, this was quite different from her mood before, it's like someone turned off her anxiety for two seconds and then flipped it back on.

"Give what up?" He knew what she meant, but he still looked confused.

"Trying to win me over. It won't work Kisshu. I love Aoyama-kun…" She said, he could tell by the look on her face those words tasted bitter in her mouth, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Ichigo…I-"

"No! Shut up!" She shoved him back, "You stay away from me! I don't care what you think! It's not just their fault I believed you were dead! A whole year and I don't even see your face!"

"I didn't want to make it awkward for you if we came back right away…" Kisshu said.

"And what's not awkward about this? Tell me, Kisshu, did you really only come back _just_ 'cause you missed me? Or did you come back for something else?" Kisshu opened his mouth to speak but Ichigo didn't let him, "Whatever. I don't care. Just…stay away."

Kisshu watched as she started to run in the direction of her house. He wanted to follow her, but he held himself back.

If he was going to convince her he'd changed, he'd have to stop following her around like the stalker she thought he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, there will be more annoyance on Ichigo's part in future chapters, and more of Kisshu trying not to annoy her which will annoy her even more! Courting a kitty is hard work for a green haired alien. I am part alien and I am having a hard enough time trying to get Brandon to know I exist still. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Love you, kittens!<strong>


End file.
